


Making Art

by GreenBryn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn
Summary: To count the ways, no numberin infinity could grasp the depthand breadth of my love for you





	

Originally posted at: [Spikess](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/121782.html).

**Making Art**

To count the ways, no number  
in infinity could grasp the depth  
and breadth of my love for you

I'm not fluent in the language of the  
body, my emotions don't translate well  
into outward gestures and movements.

Nor can I compose of you, for my  
hands are clumsy, my mouth babbling  
like a brook, tripping over itself.

Instead, I paint you in my mind,  
candlelight licking your shoulders,  
your eyes sparkling with laughter.

I choose my oils carefully,  
the curve of your mouth is Amusement,  
Affection creates the hues of your hair.

The smooth column of throat is crafted with  
Devotion, while Desire molds your hands  
and Solace curls within your arms.

Though the painting brings comfort,  
the flat streaks of colors cannot hope  
to capture your presence and spirit.

Yet it is enough to keep me going,  
to help while away the days  
until you are with me again.


End file.
